Blue Skies Online
Blue Skies Online is an MMORPG developed and published by Aozora exclusively for the Sony Playstation 3. Story Taking place in the world of Aoserra, for many centuries, the world has been in a world war with its four biggest continents. As the continents wait for heroes to come to save them, they must continue their never-ending war against each other until the others surrender. Tenulon A continent which specializes in close-combat, mainly martial arts. They seek to defend their land against the others and does not wish to conquer the world unlike the rest of the world, but they must in order to stop the world war. Their main heroes are Hina Raien (brawling), Fenh Uan (multiple-wielding), and Ketso DeLeo (one-handed). Sengoa A continent that seeks to conquer the world and specializes in mid-range combat. Before the world war, they had a long history of civil wars until they were unified by a man nicknamed the "Black King" who's ambition is to rule the world. Their main heroes are "Black King" Noa Orda (firearm & one-handed dual-wielding), Shu Aegimi (two-handed), Kazu Geist (magic). Graceland A continent that is very skilled in war and specializes in long-range combat. They seek to conquer the world to obtain peace because of their belief of "after violence comes peace," so they continue their fight for the world. Their main heroes are Jeanne Fields (polearm), Johan Black (throwing), Stelluna Sevens (firearm). Armstar A giant ship that became a continent after landing in Aoserra and specializes in high-tech weaponry that reaches all ranges. They had crashed on Aoserra over 300 years ago and had became its own individual continent during its first century and wishes to conquer the world to obtain all the necessary supplies to go back into space. Their main heroes are Yuet Uda (dual firearms), Cel Eradust (one-handed & magic), Casumi (stealth & dagger). Gameplay Unlike most traditional MMORPGs, the combat gameplay is more similar to an adventure role-playing game using beat'em-up gameplay with some quick-action scenes during fights in the single-player modes, however, the quick-action scenes are taken out during multiplayer modes for multiple reasons. Other than the combat system, the rest of the game is similar to a traditional MMORPG, being able to explore around the maps, obtain quests from NPCs, and being able to level up to fix skills and become stronger. Before starting the game, the player must create an avatar, choose a continent, choose a home country, and choose a trainer (one of the main heroes) to decide the avatar's style of combat. Choosing the trainer will decide what the skills of the avatar are and his/her specialized way of combat but will not keep the avatar from using other weapons that are not specialized, but the size of the character will. When creating an avatar, a player is allowed up to three free slots and two more can be unlocked after completing 100 quests for one avatar; up to 15 avatars can be created in one profile but the other 10 slots must be bought in the PlayStation Store as an add-on. During avatar creation, the player is allowed to customize each part of the body but can unlock more clothes and armor through the game, and is also allowed to name the avatar. In gameplay, the map has a bunch of safe zones for players spread through out the maps at certain areas; these safe zones are known as "camps" and at least two are in every map nearest to the players' home continent. In the countries inside the player's home continent, the safe zones can also be inns, player homes, and the king's city, but there are two version of each kings' city, a safe zone for players from the continent or a party/single-player battle stage for a final boss battle. Safe zones cannot be attacked by any enemy and has an ability to blow away and stun enemy players for two seconds, allowing players to have an advantage in combat or run away from the fight. There are two playable modes in Blue Skies Online, Offline Mode and Online Mode. Offline Mode does not require an internet connection and plays as if it is a traditional action RPG with MMORPG features; this mode makes the the enemies a quarter weaker than in Online Mode and also making the game set in single-player mode until Online Mode is turned on. Online Mode requires an internet connection and allows the player to play with other players in PVP or form parties with other players in your faction (players from your continent) in order to fight against slightly more difficult enemies in multiplayer mode; the game will still switch to single-player mode in boss stages if the player does not have a party. Players can level up their avatars up to level 50. To level up, players must defeat enemies, complete missions, or collect rare items known as "ancients" which are relics from the past that can be sold at a high price or forged into special items depending on the ancient. Losing in combat will not make the player lose any items or experience points but will lower the durability of the armor the player's avatar wears; armor cannot break but once the durability has reached zero, the defense of the player will decrease below the original defense, making the player weaker than without armor. Downloadable Content *Extra Character Slots - $1 per slot (up to 10) *Larger Bank - $5 per row (up to 5) *Larger Inventory - $5 per row (up to 3) *Legendary Weapon: Muramasa (two-handed: sword) - $7 *Legendary Weapon: Lightning God Gauntlets (brawling: gauntlets) - $7 *Legendary Weapon: Excalibur (one-handed: sword) - $7 *Legendary Weapon: Vulcan (firearm: mini gun) - $7 *Joke Weapon: Bang Gun (firearm: hand gun) - Free *Joke Weapon: Paper Fan (one-handed: mace) - Free *Joke Weapon: Pow Hammer (polearm: hammer) - Free *Exorcism Magic Trainer: Kei Salaski the Wanderer - $15 *Stealth Thief Trainer: Jackal Gomen the Master Thief - $15 *Mechanical Warrior Trainer: Flare & Bless the Mechanics - $20 *Joke Costume Pack (Sailor Suit, Detective Suit, & China Suit) - $10 *Joke Costume Pack 2 (Biker Suit, Pierrot Costume, & S.U.H. Sentry Uniform) - $10 *Arena Armor Pack (Winged Armored Arena Suit, Turbo Armored Arena Suit, & Heavy Armored Arena Suit) - $15 *Anime Costume Pack (Hatsune Miku, Saber, & Strike Freedom Gundam) - $25 (NOTE: When a trainer is installed into the game, the character must be talked to in the player's home town in the area that they in; Kei next to the church, Jackal next to the alley bar, and Flare and Bless inside the repair shop; they will still be shown in their areas without the need to purchase and download the trainers but will not be able to be trained by them; they are in every available home city but can only teach the player in his/her home city) Trivia *All the heroes in the game are based on the characters of other Aozora games with similar names, personalities, and also using the same character models but with different costumes *''Aozora'' translates into Blue Sky, hence, the title of the game Category:Video Games Category:PlayStation 3 games